Réunion d'anciens élèves
by kama-chan59
Summary: Et si l'équipe de Too se retrouvait une dizaine d'années après leur rencontre ? Et si certains d'entre eux osaient enfin avouer leurs sentiments ?


**Note de l'auteure :**

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je reviens le temps d'un OS (Et qui sait, peut-être que cet OS me redonnera l'inspiration pour mes autres projets…), à la demande de Gwendass, dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Alors, Joyeux Anniversaire Gwendass, et j'espère que mon petit cadeau te plaira, car il me fait sortir de ma zone de confort, étant donné qu'aucun des deux perso principaux n'est mon petit Tetsuya chéri…

 **Pairing :** Aomine/Wakamatsu

 **Rating :** M (Eh non, je n'ai pas changé sur ce point)

 **RÉUNION D'ANCIENS ÉLÈVES**

Aomine se trouve devant le lycée Tōō Gakuen. Il regarde ces bâtiments avec un brin de nostalgie. Tout cela lui rappelle ses années lycée, surtout la première. C'était à cette période qu'il avait retrouvé l'envie de jouer au basket, grâce à la ténacité et à l'amitié de Kuroko. En serait-il là où il en est aujourd'hui, sans ce petit bonhomme ? Non, sûrement pas… Il aurait sans doute abandonné ce sport et serait entré à l'école de police. Mais avec son tempérament fougueux de l'époque et son allergie pour l'autorité, aurait-il réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de la formation ? Aurait-il eu son diplôme ? Nul ne saurait le dire.

Au lieu de cela, il a été repéré par des recruteurs américains, lors du match Vorpal Sword/Jaberwock, et a été, tout comme Kagami, aux États-unis afin de rejoindre la prestigieuse université de Los Angeles, dont l'équipe de Basket est renommée pour ses nombreuses victoires en championnat universitaire. Bien sûr, il a dû apprendre une nouvelle langue et aussi (et surtout) à supporter cette tête à claques de Kagami, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Maintenant, il est l'un des joueurs de NBA les plus en vue, tout comme Kagami. Il joue Ailier pour les Lakers de Los Angeles, alors que son rival joue au même poste pour les Spurs de San Antonio.

Et en ce jour d'Août, période de vacances pour tous les élèves japonais, quels que soient leurs niveaux, il se retrouve sur les lieux de son adolescence, là où il a séché tellement de cours, préférant faire la sieste ou regarder les magazines de ses idoles préférées, à grosses poitrines, bien sûr. Il trouve toujours ça agréable à regarder, d'ailleurs… Ironique, non ?

Enfin, il se décide à faire un pas et entre dans cet établissement rempli de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Mais surtout bons… Il se dirige vers le gymnase, et ses pas l'y conduisent automatiquement, se rappelant le chemin, comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille, alors qu'il a quitté cette académie 8 ans auparavant. Il a hâte de retrouver ses anciens camarades et coéquipiers, mais en même temps, il a un peu peur. 8 ans qu'il ne les a pas revus, et surtout lui… Comment va-t-il réagir en revoyant cet homme qui n'a jamais quitté ni ses pensées, ni son cœur ? Cet homme qui n'a pourtant jamais pu le supporter. Comment est-il maintenant ? A-t-il changé physiquement ? A-t-il toujours le même caractère emporté et impulsif ?

Mais notre beau basketteur n'a pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions qu'il arrive déjà devant les portes de son ancien lieu d'entraînement. Il entend les voix de ceux qui sont déjà arrivés. Son avion est arrivé avec un peu de retard à l'aéroport de Narita. Il se doute bien qu'il est le dernier, mais bon, c'est pas de sa faute si ce foutu avion est arrivé en retard. Il pousse les portes et entre. Un silence se fait dans la salle avant de l'acclamer.

 **\- Et voilà notre star !** S'écrie Susa.

 **\- Aomine arrive le dernier, comme quoi certaines choses ne changent pas !** Plaisante Imayoshi.

 **\- Aomine-san, je suis heureux de te revoir.** Le salue poliment Sakurai, et sans s'excuser… Il a bien grandi, le petit shooting guard.

 **\- Dai-chan !** S'écrie la tornade rose qui lui tombe dessus sans ménagement.

 **\- Momoi, c'est pas sympa, tu pourrais le laisser respirer quand même. Il vient à peine d'arriver, et il a pas eu le temps de dire un mot.**

Cette voix… Elle n'a pas changé. Toujours grave et un brin éraillée. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Son cœur s'accélère et il a peur que Satsuki ne le remarque, mais elle se relève et se détache de lui en s'excusant.

 **\- Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, je suis désolée, Dai-chan.**

 **\- T'abuse, Satsuki, on s'est parlé au téléphone la semaine dernière, quand t'as voulu être sûre, pour la millième fois, que j'allais bien venir à cette réunion.**

 **\- Mais c'est pas pareil que de se voir en vrai !** Rétorque la jeune-femme, en serrant les poings et en faisant la moue, comme autrefois.

Il trouve ça adorable, comme à l'époque, mais ses yeux cherchent quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à qui il a pensé sans cesse, pendant ces 8 années.

Son regard accroche celui d'un grand blond (un centimètre de plus que notre dunker adoré, eh oui!), anciennement pivot de l'équipe de ce lycée. Un regard noisette où la fougue des années adolescentes a laissé place à la maturité. Le Wakamatsu qu'il a devant lui respire la force tranquille, bien différent de lorsqu'il l'a quitté, 8 ans plus tôt, pour traverser le pacifique. Mais ce qu'il voit est loin de lui déplaire. Bien au contraire, ce jeune-homme est même plus attirant que l'adolescent de ses souvenirs. Il est beau et sexy, respire la confiance en lui et… Putain de bordel, il est sacrément bandant !

 **\- Alors Aomine, il paraît que ça marche plutôt bien pour toi, en Amérique.** Lui lance Wakamatsu, sans détacher son regard noisette des prunelles d'un bleu profond.

 **\- Ouais, ça cartonne. On enchaîne les victoires, et on a même gagné contre ce Bakagami… D'ailleurs, désolé pour le retard, mon avion est arrivé à Narita avec une demi-heure de retard, et après, il a fallu trouver un taxi, déposer les valises à l'hôtel et puis me voilà.**

 **\- Ouais, notre ancien As est devenu une star internationale. Ça a fait grimper en flèche la côte du bahut, il paraît.** Intervient Imayoshi, passant un bras autour des épaules de son ancien Kouhai, son légendaire sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

\- **Tant mieux, si ça a aidé l'école, mais c'était pas volontaire. Je pense plus à ma carrière qu'à mon ancien bahut.**

 **\- T'en fais pas Aomine, c'est normal. On l'a tous quitté, ce lycée, on est juste des anciens élèves, on est pas là pour leur faire de la pub. Ce sont juste tes jeunes fans qui veulent étudier au même endroit que toi pour pouvoir dire qu'ils sont allés dans le même lycée que la star de NBA.**

Tout le monde regard Wakamatsu avec des yeux ronds. Ce même Wakamatsu qui, 10 ans auparavant, passait son temps à hurler sur la « diva » qu'était Aomine durant sa première année. Là, non seulement il lui a parlé normalement, calmement, mais en plus, au lieu de lui faire des reproches, il lui donne raison. Du jamais vu. Vraiment. Mais ils se reprennent et la fête continue, battant son plein.

Chacun raconte ce qu'il est devenu, où il vit, sauf Aomine, car tout le monde sait qu'il habite à Los Angeles et qu'il vit de sa passion pour le basket, au sein de l'équipe des Lakers. Mais le bleuté découvre ainsi que Wakamatsu a monté sa propre boîte et qu'il vend des articles de sport dans pas moins de 15 boutiques réparties dans l'archipel nippon. Une sacrée réussite sociale, dirons-nous. Imayoshi est devenu commissaire de police, et avec sa formation de profiler, autant dire que sa carrière a bien décollé aussi. Sakurai est devenu professeur d'arts plastiques et entraîne l'équipe actuelle de Tōō Gakuen, établissement dans lequel il enseigne, aux côtés de Harasawa, toujours présents au club et au lycée. Susa est traducteur auprès de l'ONU, pour les représentants japonais. Quant à Momoi, elle est devenue l'une des journalistes sportive les plus connues du pays.

Il apprend aussi que Imayoshi est marié, que Susa l'est également, que Sakurai est en couple avec leur ancien entraîneur et les autres découvrent que Momoi est en couple avec Takao, l'ancien meneur de Shūtokū. Mais ça, Aomine le savait déjà, vu que son amie d'enfance lui raconte toujours autant sa vie qu'avant.

Visiblement, Wakamatsu et lui semblent être les seuls à être encore célibataires. Et il se demande bien comment c'est possible, étant donné que le jeune chef d'entreprise a un corps de rêve, à damner un saint. S'il s'écoutait, il le violerait là, sur le parquet du gymnase, devant tout le monde. Mais, il a un minimum d'éducation, tout de même, et il sait bien que violer est mal. Et puis, quitte à réaliser son rêve, autant le faire en privé, il n'est pas du genre partageur.

La soirée se termine et chacun repart chez soi.

 **\- Hé, Aomine, tu veux que je te dépose à ton hôtel ? Ça t'évitera la corvée de te taper un taxi.** Proposa Wakamatsu.

 **\- Ouais, ce serait sympa, vieux. Mais tu montes boire un verre, histoire que je te remercie.**

 **\- Avec plaisir, ce sera l'occasion de discuter sans se faire interrompre toutes les deux minutes.** Répond le blond, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

Bon sang, ce sourire fait naître une douce chaleur dans le cœur du plus jeune. Non, ces années passées loin de lui n'ont en rien atténué ce qu'il ressent pour son ancien capitaine. C'est même le contraire. Sa nouvelle personnalité, plus posée et plus mature, le rend encore plus attractif. Il a envie de l'embrasser mais se retient. Ils sont encore dehors, sur le trottoir. Ils ne sont même pas encore montés dans la voiture.

Le trajet se fait en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, ne le brisant que pour donner le nom de l'hôtel. Ils arrivent rapidement, la circulation étant plutôt fluide à cette heure de la nuit. Ils montent tous les deux dans la chambre du basketteur et l'homme d'affaire s'installe pendant que son hôte remplit les verres de whisky et de glace.

 **\- T'as vachement bien réussi, toi aussi. 15 boutiques, c'est pas rien.**

 **\- C'est pas aussi bien que toi, mais j'avais pas ton talent, alors… Mais j'espère bien en ouvrir 5 de plus d'ici les 10 prochaines années, et pourquoi m'étendre aux États-unis.**

 **\- Je suis là pour une semaine, faudra que j'aille faire un tour dans ta boutique de Tokyo, que je vois si ça collerait avec le marché américain.**

 **\- Tu ferais ça ?**

 **\- Ben ouais, pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Ça risque de tourner à l'émeute, dans le magasin, mais ça me ferait une super pub. T'es vraiment sûr de toi ?**

 **\- Puisque j'te l'dis !**

Aomine commence à s'énerver et l'alcool ingurgité pendant cette petite réunion d'anciens a pas mal entamé sa patience, déjà pas bien grande.

 **\- C'est qu'on s'entendait pas terrible, à l'époque du lycée… Excuse-moi, si tu es sûr, alors ce sera avec plaisir que je te ferai visiter mes boutiques Tokyo, ainsi que le siège social.**

 **\- Ok, alors dis-moi quand ton emploi du temps de la semaine te le permettra.**

Le plus vieux sort son smartphone et consulte son agenda.

 **\- Ben, demain, j'ai un rendez-vous d'annulé. Ça me libère l'après-midi, et j'avais justement prévu de visiter les magasins de la ville.**

 **\- Ça marche, on fait comme ça, alors. Mais on déjeune ensemble ou on se rejoint après ?**

L'ancien pivot confirme pour le déjeuner, mais un truc le turlupine quand même.

 **\- Mais dis-moi, Aomine, c'était pas le grand amour entre toi et moi, à l'époque, alors pourquoi faire tout ça pour moi, aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- On est plus des gamins, toi et moi. On a changé, on a mûri. Je vois pas pourquoi nos petites querelles d'ados devraient interférer dans les relations qu'on a maintenant.**

Comme quand il était plus jeune, l'embarras lui fait masser nerveusement sa nuque, et son ancien capitaine ne s'y trompe pas. Se peut-il qu'il se soit trompé et qu'en fait, ses sentiments aient été réciproques pendant tout ce temps ? Il commence sérieusement à douter, et se demande comment en être sûr.

Ils se quittent en se promettant de se revoir le lendemain. Chacun pense à l'autre et aux réactions qu'il a eu, se demandant comment les interpréter. Comportements normaux où signes cachés ? C'est sur ces interrogations qu'ils s'endorment, pressés d'être au lendemain pour se revoir.

Wakamatsu est nerveux. Il a réservé dans un grand restaurant français, dans un salon privé et a indiqué le nom de l'établissement à Aomine par mail **(1)**. Il est arrivé avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance, et là, il sent son anxiété grandir au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainent.

 **\- Wakamatsu-sama, votre invité est arrivé.**

 **\- Merci.**

L'interminable attente est enfin terminée et son cœur bat plus vite quand une tête bleue nuit entre dans son champ vision. Il s'est fait beau. Il porte un costume d'un bleu plus foncé que ses cheveux et une chemise blanche ouverte. Comme attendu de sa part, il a fait l'impasse sur la cravate. Mais on s'en fout. Il est diablement sexy, vêtu de la sorte, et notre pauvre blond lui sauterait bien dessus. Mais au lieu de ça, il se contient. Il se lève, se dirige vers l'autre chaise et la tire afin de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Ils commandent les apéritifs et commencent à discuter. Ils parlent boulot. Kōsuke raconte comment lui est venue l'idée de devenir son propre patron, et Aomine parle de sa vie en Amérique, de la NBA, de la notoriété qui va avec et des inconvénients aussi. Être un personnage public n'a pas que des avantages.

 **\- Pourquoi tout ce luxe ?**

 **\- Ben quoi, t'aurais préféré un restaurant de ramen où tes fans auraient pu te sauter dessus ?**

 **\- Je parle pas du resto, je parle de ce salon privé. Vu le standing, je doute que quelqu'un m'aurait sauté dessus en pleine salle.**

 **\- Je voulais juste qu'on soit tranquilles. Pour pouvoir discuter. De certaines choses.**

 **\- Quelles choses, Wakamatsu ?**

 **\- Eh bien, de hier, par exemple… Quand je t'ai ramené…**

 **\- Ben quoi ?**

Aomine devient nerveux. Il comprend parfaitement où son ancien coéquipier veut en venir et se sent soulagé. Il comprend qu'il ne s'est pas fait de film, qu'il a bien compris les signes. Mais sa foutue fierté, devenue presque légendaire, l'empêche de faire le premier pas.

 **\- Eh bien, tu avais l'air… je ne sais trop comment l'expliquer. Notre conversation semblerait banale pour n'importe qui, mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu… que je… que je ne te laissais pas insensible…**

 **\- Ça se pourrait, en effet. Et si c'était le cas ?**

Le dunker se dit qu'il pousse le vice un peu loin, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

 **\- C'est que… Enfin, ce serait… Vraiment… Parfait…**

 **\- Vraiment ? Tu veux dire que je te fais de l'effet ?**

Une lueur coquine s'allume dans le regard du sportif alors qu'il attrape la main du blond. Elle est grande et chaude. Comme il se l'imaginait.

 **\- En fait, si je te criais si souvent dessus, au lycée, c'était pas seulement parce que tu m'énervais… C'était aussi pour cacher le fait que tu m'attirais… Et ensuite que j'étais amoureux. Je refusais mon homosexualité, à l'époque… Je le vivais mal, et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu me trouves répugnant.**

Le pauvre Wakamatsu détourne le regard, il est gêné et ses joues rouges en sont la preuve plus qu'évidente. Mais, comme pour le rassurer, la main qui tient la sienne commence à le serrer, puis le pouce lui caresse doucement la peau. Il se décide à regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux et y voit une énorme tendresse. Non… Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… En fait, il y voit de l'amour. Aomine peut lire l'incompréhension dans ces yeux noisettes.

 **\- J'étais dans le même cas que toi. Je regardais tous ces magazines avec toutes ces filles aux seins énormes, et tout le monde pensait que j'étais hétéro. Alors qu'en fait, j'aime juste regarder. Je trouve ça beau, mais c'est tout. Mais je me disais que si j'avouais que j'étais gay, je deviendrais la risée du bahut. Il a fallu toutes ces années aux USA pour que j'apprenne à m'assumer. Mais pendant ces 8 années que j'ai passé là-bas, c'est à toi que je pensais. Je t'ai toujours aimé, sans jamais oser te le dire.**

Pour le chef d'entreprise, c'est un rêve qui se réalise. Il avait du mal à y croire. Toutes ces incompréhensions, toutes ces souffrances, pour rien… Si seulement ils avaient eu le courage de s'avouer leurs sentiments, à l'époque… Seraient-ils en couple, aujourd'hui ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Auraient-ils évolué et mûri de la même manière ? Seraient-ils devenus les hommes qu'ils sont aujourd'hui ? Probablement pas. Et puis, ce qui est fait est fait. On ne revient pas sur le passé.

Ils se lèvent, comme mus par un besoin soudain et vital, sans se lâcher la main. Ils s'embrassent, d'abord timidement, puis plus passionnément. Le baiser prend fin, leurs fronts se collent et leurs regards s'accrochent.

Les bruits de pas du serveur les poussent à se rasseoir et à se lâcher la main. Le déjeuner se poursuit. Mais les œillades sont plus complices. Les pieds se frôlent sous la table, et les mains se rejoignent dès qu'elles le peuvent.

L'après-midi se déroule comme prévu. Ils visitent les trois boutiques que détient Kōsuke dans la capitale ainsi que le siège social où il a son bureau de PDG. Ils discutent marketing et besoins des américains. De comment adapter l'offre de la société à la demande de la population américaine. Le soir arrive plutôt vite, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il est déjà tard et les estomacs se mettent à protester.

 **\- Et si on allait dîner chez moi ? J'ai vu ta luxueuse suite à l'hôtel, mais t'as pas vu mon appart.**

 **\- Parce que tu sais cuisiner ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et même plutôt bien, si tu veux mon avis.**

 **\- Bah, pourquoi pas, alors ?**

Et sur ce, ils se dirigent vers la sortie.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- C'était trop bon, j'me suis régalé. T'as raison, t'assures en cuisine.**

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que le blond débarrasse et remplit le lave-vaisselle. À peine a-t-il le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton « marche » qu'il sent deux bras l'enlacer par-derrière. Deux lèvres mutines lui embrassent et lui lèchent le cou et le lobe de l'oreille. Un petit gémissement sort de sa gorge malgré lui. Mais ce sont des zones hautement sensibles chez lui.

Deux mains vagabondes s'aventurent en dessous de sa chemise, lui caressant les flancs et les abdominaux, s'arrêtant toujours à la limite de sa ceinture, le frustrant toujours un peu plus. Ces attouchements le rendent un peu plus fou de désir à chaque seconde. Mais il ressent le besoin de toucher, lui aussi. Alors il se retourne, et ses mains se mettent à explorer cette peau brune qui le tente depuis si longtemps.

 **-** **Et si on passait au dessert ?** Susurre doucement Aomine, son souffle chaud effleurant le lobe sensible de son petit ami.

 **\- C'est une très bonne idée.**

Et c'est en s'embrassant de façon torride que le couple se dirige vers la chambre à coucher. Ils se laissent tomber sur le lit, leurs lèvres toujours scellées.

Puis celle d'Aomine se décollent de leurs homologues et descendent lentement, très lentement, de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille, où elles titillent de nouveau le lobe réceptif à l'attention, arrachant un autre gémissement au plus vieux. Elles continuent leur descente infernalement longue le long de la gorge. Les mains ne restent pas inactives, bien au contraire. Elles déboutonnent la chemise gênante et les lèvres viennent déposer un baiser délicat à chaque morceau de peau dévoilée.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, ces mêmes lèvres s'emparent d'un bourgeon de chair et la langue se met à l'œuvre, accompagnée par les dents. Le bleuté aspire, lèche et mordille le téton gauche pendant que le droit est tendrement torturé par deux doigts. Il roule entre les dactyles et Wakamatsu ne peut s'empêcher de gémir de contentement. L'autre main s'égare plus au sud, débouclant la ceinture et déboutonnant le pantalon. Un bassin se soulève un peu afin de se libérer de ces dernières entraves. La main s'aventure entre les cuisses, évitant soigneusement le membre dressé.

Mais l'ancien pivot n'est pas resté sans rien faire, loin de là. Lui aussi a déshabillé son amant, lui enlevant sa chemise et ouvrant son pantalon. Il caresse tout ce qu'il peut. Le dos, les fesses, tout…

La torture sur les mamelons se termine enfin (déjà?) et les lèvres mutines continuent de descendre toujours plus bas. La langue joue un temps avec le nombril qu'elle découvre bien sensible aussi. Les mains continuent d'explorer l'intérieur des cuisses, les caressant toujours plus haut, sans jamais toucher LA zone qui aurait pourtant tant besoin d'attention.

Aomine se débarrasse, lui aussi, de ses derniers morceaux de tissu. Il se décide enfin à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il embrasse fougueusement cette bouche qui s'ouvre pour lui laisser le passage. Leurs langues dansent ensemble alors que leurs érections se frottent l'une à l'autre.

Ils se séparent, à bout de souffle et pantelants de désir. Anticipant la demande de son amant, Wakamatsu ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sort un petit flacon de lubrifiant. Daiki s'en empare et le pose non loin de lui. Il dirige sa bouche vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Il lèche le membre gonflé de bas en haut, puis le prend en bouche, tétant d'abord le gland avant de l'engloutir entièrement. Il entame de longs et lents va et vient.

Cette chaude moiteur et ces mouvements langoureux rendent le jeune PDG encore plus dur, si cela est possible. Il se perd dans les limbes du plaisir. Jamais on ne lui avait fait pareil fellation. C'est purement divin. Il en écarte, inconsciemment, plus les jambes. Le dunker en profite pour glisser un doigt lubrifié dans cet anneau de chair qui semble l'appeler. Il entre et sort au même rythme que sa bouche, ajoutant de petits mouvements circulaires, afin de faciliter l'entrée du second appendice. À l'arrivée de celui-ci, il écarte ses doigts, tels des ciseaux, assouplissant délicatement les chairs destinées à l'accueillir.

Alors qu'il entre un troisième et dernier doigt, il sent les mains de son petit ami se crisper dans la chevelure, et un gémissement de plaisir résonnent contre les murs de la chambre. De toute évidence, il a trouvé la prostate de son aimé. Il frôle donc encore et encore cette petite glande magique, arrêtant sa fellation, tout en observant son amant se déhancher pour accentuer le contact le plus possible.

La déception se fait clairement entendre quand il retire ses doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant. Il lubrifie généreusement son propre membre et pénètre lentement cet antre chaud et serré. Il est évident que Wakamatsu est encore vierge. Il est vrai qu'il a plus un physique et une attitude de seme, mais Aomine n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Ça s'était fait comme ça, et le blond n'avait pas protesté. Il reprend la verge abandonnée et embrasse cette bouche qui s'est fermée par réflexe, en réponse à la douleur. Son attention détournée, l'ancien pivot se détend, se concentrant sur le baiser et sur la main sur son pénis. Cette main chaude devenue calleuse à force de jouer au basket. Calleuse, mais tellement tendre et attentionnée.

Enfin, Aomine arrive à entrer entièrement et patiente le temps que son partenaire s'ajuste à sa présence. Une fois moins enserré par cet étau de chair, il commence à se mouvoir, lentement, touchant presque à chaque fois la prostate de son blond. Blond qui voit de plus en plus d'étoiles et qui sent la jouissance proche sans pour autant pouvoir l'atteindre. Et ça le frustre horriblement.

 **\- Daiki, plus vite, plus fort, je t'en prie !**

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, que l'autre le supplie (Aomine reste Aomine, après tout), il accélère la cadence, frappant de plein fouet la petite glande magique de son amant, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Les cris et gémissements du couple emplissent la chambre et se répercutent contre les murs.

Wakamatsu se croyait endurant, mais il découvre qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça quand il est uke, et surtout que son bleuté l'est encore plus que lui. Alors qu'il s'est déjà libéré une fois, son petit ami continue de lui marteler la prostate, encore et toujours, et avec une force à faire gémir le plus frigide des hommes.

Ils avaient commencé par la position du missionnaire, avait enchaîné avec Andromaque **(2)** et étaient maintenant en position de levrette. En sentant son partenaire se contracter autour de son membre pour une troisième délivrance, Aomine arrive au bout de ses forces et jouit abondamment à l'intérieur de son amant. Le corps en sueur et à bout de souffle, il se laisse aller contre le dos musclé de son blond, le câlinant tendrement.

 **\- T'es doué en cuisine, mais t'es encore meilleur pour les desserts.**

 **\- C'est toi qui as été fantastique, Daiki. J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied.**

 **\- C'était la première fois, pour toi, hein ?**

 **\- En dessous, tu veux dire ? Ouais, mais comme c'est toi, je regrette pas. Je me doutais bien que tu voudrais pas être l'uke, de toute façon. Mais je te le répète, c'était vraiment formidable. Alors, comment veux-tu que je regrette ?**

Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement, et le plus jeune embrassa son aîné avec amour et tendresse.

 **\- Je t'aime, Kōsuke.**

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Daiki.**

La nuit fut courte pour nos deux tourtereaux, mais ils veulent profiter de chaque instant passé ensemble. La fin du séjour du basketteur approche à grands pas et ils ne savent pas quand ils se reverront, alors ils ne veulent pas regretter d'être restés au lit à dormir.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, le jour des au revoir est arrivé et ils sont là, à l'aéroport international de Narita, attendant l'appel pour les passagers du vol à destination de Los Angeles.

 **\- On se reverra, de toute façon, c'est sûr.**

 **\- Ouais, c'est sûr. Tu as dit que tu viendrais voir un de mes matchs, non ?**

 **\- Ouais, sûr que je vais venir, et on fêtera ta victoire comme il se doit. Et puis, j'essaie de m'implanter en Amérique, alors j'aurais des voyages d'affaires. Je pense que je vais commencer par la côte ouest, de toute façon.**

 **\- T'as intérêt, crétin !**

Les deux jeunes-hommes rient de bon cœur au moment où la voix métallique appelle les passagers.

 **\- Les passagers du vol 2118, au départ de Tokyo Narita et à destination de Los Angeles International sont priés de se présenter porte 5, embarquement imminent.**

Les deux amoureux se disent au revoir, simplement, sans effusion. Ce n'est pas dans leurs caractères et ils sont en public. De toute façon, ils se sont déjà fait leurs adieux, de manière intime, la nuit dernière, et aussi ce matin-même.

Et ils le savent, ils se reverront. Ils ont attendu plus de 8 ans avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments, alors maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de non-dits, plus rien ne pourra les séparer, pas même un océan, aussi grand soit-il.

 **(1)** : Les japonais utilisent plus les mails que les sms, me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien…

 **(2)** : La position Andromaque, c'est quand le passif est dessus, en train de chevaucher son seme.

*Voilà, c'est fini. Encore Joyeux Anniversaire, Gwendass, et j'espère que mon petit cadeau t'a plu.

Et j'espère qu'elle a aussi plu aux autres, même si mon pauvre Tetsuya d'amour a dû se sentir délaissé… (snif-snif) mais je reviendrais… je ne sais pas quand, mais je reviendrais, et mon Tetsu chéri sera là aussi !

Bises !


End file.
